Love Letter
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Simone's Love Letter to Annabelle, confessing her thoughts and feelings for her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Loving Annabelle"**

 **AN: This fanfiction is a poetry about forbidden love. It's about Simone's Love Letter to Annabelle, confessing her thoughts and feelings for her. It's written from Simone's POV. I really hope you'd like it. Please, read and review. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Love Letter**

The moment I met you, I was shaken to the core;

I felt something about you that I chose to ignore.

You seemed so extraordinary, you intrigued me in some way

but you were one of my students so I had to stay away.

I thought you were trying to get a rise out of me; that was your aim

when you talked about sex and fluids without any shame.

But you said you were intrigued by me

and I couldn't help ask myself why me.

Why couldn't you choose a better person, one at your age?

Why did you have to confuse me at my emotional stage?

To watch your language in my class was all that I said

while millions thoughts were running through my head.

I was so mesmerized by you and yet I had to try

to look nonchalant and not to ask myself why.

Why was I so fascinated by you, I didn't want to know.

Why every time I saw you my face would start to glow?

There was something about you that was drawing me in;

I didn't know what it was but I just couldn't let you in.

Maybe it was your personality or maybe your look,

or perhaps because you didn't go by the book.

You fought against the rules no matter the cost;

and yet you looked so lonely, a girl who was lost.

There was a rebel in you but so much more;

I knew I must have read you wrong before.

At first, I thought you were just another teen,

a bit shallow and sometimes mean;

just one lost girl that was filled with rage

but you turned out to be wise beyond your age.

I thought you were a troubled teen, the girl who couldn't fit

but then I started getting to know you bit by bit.

The more I got to know you, the more I saw how wrong I've been

because you had so many other qualities that I had never seen.

I liked everything in you - your body and your long soft hair,

and these eyes of yours and the way you used to stare.

I liked that you were so smart and funny;

and your smile was always bright and sunny.

You were extraordinary and really kind

and you were always on my mind.

I had to focus on the lessons but you were such a distraction;

you were beautiful and sweet and I felt unbearable attraction.

My mind was telling me that I must stay away

and yet I had to remind it myself day after day.

Your watchful eyes and your lustful stare

I had to ignore you, pretend I didn't care.

You were beautiful and very strong

but to love you would be wrong.

And yet, slowly and steadily I was falling in love,

I just felt like you were sent from above.

My feelings grew even stronger when we went to the beach

It felt so nice being alone with you in a place out of reach.

You were kind to me and very wise,

being with you felt like paradise.

The closer that we got with each single day,

the harder it was getting for me to stay away.

But I couldn't give into my feelings because they were wrong.

I had to do anything to ignore them, so I tried to stay strong.

I had to lock them like a bird; put them away

and try to ignore them day after day.

Because my love wasn't pure, unbiased and free like a dove;

it was wrong and forbidden, but it was my kind of love.

Deep inside I was tearing myself, falling apart

but I had to keep distance from you and act smart.

You were my forbidden love, my lust

the only person that I could trust.

I was thinking about you every single night

even though I knew that it wasn't right.

Your closeness would make me feel nervous, even insecure

because you were my temptation, so young, innocent and pure.

You were a student from my class, a girl that I must teach.

A girl who I should advise; the girl that I should preach.

You were so small and fragile, so devil-may-care

and to drag you into this wouldn't be very fair.

I admit, your approaches were very bold

but I had to look untouched, I had to act cold.

I liked every little caress and every single touch;

I had to fight it even though I wanted you so much.

Just a simple touch would set my body on fire

but I couldn't give in to my burning desire.

It was a real torture to be so close to you

and yet not be able to do what I want to.

I wanted you so much, Annabelle.

I really didn't know if you could tell.

I had to fight even against myself,

I had to lock my feelings in a shelf.

But it was really hard; I was at the end of my tether.

I had to stay strong; I knew we couldn't be together.

I wanted you more than you could ever know;

my love for you was deep, and it could only grow.

I didn't know what to do, I had a decision to make.

I prayed for a guidance which path to take:

The short and secure with person I didn't love

or the hard and long with my true love?

Which was wrong and which was right?

Sometimes not everything is black and white.

Loving you would be a mistake, I knew it without doubt;

it would be a bad thing that I shouldn't even think about.

I didn't want to hurt you, to make you feel pain.

I had to stay away from you but my efforts were in vein.

I didn't want to let you in but you found your own way;

you entered in my heart and you were there to stay.

I wanted to forget you, erase you from there

but my heart didn't seem to care.

You were not only in my heart but also in my mind,

my feelings for you went deep and my love was blind.

Finally I gave in, I just couldn't fight anymore;

I couldn't resist you, I wanted you to the core.

I loved you so crazy - like nobody:

with every pore and cell of my body.

I have a final confession to make:

loving you wasn't a mistake;

you were the best thing in my life,

your love made me feel alive.


End file.
